La rivale : Naruhina
by Hinata232
Summary: Une nouvelle fille débarque à Konoha et s'empare du coeur de Naruto! C'est beaucoup plus que ce que la fragile Hinata peut endurer vis-à-vis de son amour de toujours. Mais en plus d'être une peste que cache Kikyo? Naruhina 4ever!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Salut tout le monde! J'ai écris une petite histoire pour passer le temps, c'est rien de bien sérieux, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même! Comme d'habitude, je ne possède pas Naruto etc ... vous connaissez la rengaine. Enjoy it!

Chapitre 1: Révélations!

Dans la rue principale de Konoha, une jeune kunoichi filait à toute allure en bousculant tout le monde sur son passage, pas le moins du monde gênée par les insultes lancées par des passants bousculés, voire même envoyés par terre. Ses longs cheveux blonds étincelaient sous le soleil bien haut dans le ciel à cette heure de l'après-midi.

En effet, elle était très pressée. La plus grande rumeur du siècle courait dans le village où il était de notoriété publique que Ino était la concierge en chef des ragots et autres faits divers sulfureux, qu'ils soient fondés ou non (comme les récent fiançailles du boulanger du coin avec la restauratrice d'en face, histoire qui ne passionnait d'ailleurs qu'elle).

Elle tourna à l'angle du boulevard, passa devant la boutique de fleurs de ses parents, puis devant le restaurant préféré de son coéquipier Choji (barbecue à volonté) et vit enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Sa proie était seulement à quelques mètres lorsque Ino s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une autre kunoichi parlait avec elle, ce qui fit hésiter la jeune fille. Enfin, juste pendant quelques secondes car bien vite elle se reprit en concluant « tant pis, je suis trop pressé de voir la tête de Grand Front !! » Elle s'écria alors :

« SAKUUURAAAA !!

La dénommée Sakura fit un bond, se retourna et soupira en voyant arriver comme une bombe son éternelle rival de cœur, qui était à la fois sa meilleure amie.

- Non mais ça ne va pas de crier comme ça Ino la truie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore, tu as encore vu le facteur en train de caresser le chien ta voisine ? Tu sais, c'est pas pour ça qu'il a forcément envie de sortir avec elle.

- Mais non tu n'y es pas du tout Grand Front !! Au fait, salut Hinata !

La timide kunoichi qui parlait auparavant avec Sakura lui fit un timide sourire en rougissant.

- J'ai découvert un truc incroyable. Mais tu es peut être déjà au courant.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te ferait croire que je serais déjà au courant ? demanda Sakura en haussant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'il s'agit de ton coéquipier bien sur.

Ceci alerta de suite Sakura, mettant tous ses sens en éveil.

- Lequel ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

- Naruto bien sûr. Répondit Ino.

Bien entendu. Sakura se calma. Sasuke avait déserté Konoha depuis des années, et toutes les informations le concernant lui étaient impérativement divulgué. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Ino sache quelque chose que Sakura ne savait pas.

En revanche, la mention de « Naruto » alerta la troisième jeune fille. Hinata leva alors les yeux vers Ino oubliant pendant un instant sa timidité.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la brunette.

Ino et Sakura sourirent à ce changement d'attitude. Après toutes ces années, elle était toujours 'à fond'.

- Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Ino avec un sourire. Enfin… ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Sakura, impatiente.

- Tu n'es donc vraiment pas au courant ? Pourtant en tant que coéquipière et ex-amour de sa vie…

- Mais tu vas cracher le morceau ou… attend, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, EX amour truc chose ? ajouta précipitamment Sakura.

Hinata retenait son souffle. Tout le monde savait que Naruto avait un faible pour Sakura. Etait-il passé à autre chose ?

- Ouais, EX. Il s'est trouvé une petite amie.

…

Toutes deux étaient en état de choc. C'était déjà un miracle qu'Hinata n'ait pas fait d'attaque cardiaque et ne soit morte sur le coup.

- Attends attends attends. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Sakura, suspicieuse. Elle doutait toujours des sources d'Ino, surtout sur ce genre de chose. Naruto, une petite amie ? Ouais c'est ça, et elle, elle allait se marier à Orochimaru le mois prochain.

- Je les ai vu de mes propres yeux, ils _s'embrassaient._

- C'est… c'est impossible… balbutia Hinata.

Sakura, sentant arrivé la catastrophe, ajouta très vite :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en suis sure que c'était un petit baiser de rien du tout, ils ne vont pas sortir ensemble.

- Si, si. Je les ai entendu parler d'un rendez-vous au restaurant, pour ce soir. Ajouta Ino toute fière de son nouveau ragot qui valait son pesant d'or.

Sakura hésita alors : elle l'étrangle ou l'étripe ? Ou les deux ? Cependant, voyant Hinata dans un état de stress intense elle décida de s'occuper d'Ino plus tard.

- Hinata-chan…

Tout à coup, son visage se durcit, et plus aucune expression ne fut visible dans ses yeux lavande habituellement si expressifs. Elle voulait cacher ses sentiments.

- Je suis désolée, les filles, je vais devoir y aller. Jo… joyeuses fêtes… euh, je veux dire bonne matinée…

Ouhla. On était en septembre, donc assez loin des fêtes, et l'après-midi touchait à sa fin désormais. Hinata n'allait _vraiment_ pas bien.

Sakura essaya de lui attraper le bras, mais ce fut son tour de courir comme une dératée, à travers la rue, se perdant dans la foule.

- Ino, annonça gravement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne une chose très importante que j'appelle le _tact_. Tu verras ça peut servir. »

Dans son esprit, tout était emmêlé. Ses pensées étaient comme brouillées, enfouies sous une épaisse couche de brouillard. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Elle fonça vers le seul endroit où elle savait qu'elle pouvait trouver du réconfort : le lac de Konoha, qui était apparu comme par magie récemment (voir scan Naruto shippuuden). Elle s'assit sur la berge, enleva ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau gelée. Elle renifla bruyamment, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle pleurait. Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent.

« C'est normal, pensa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas. Ça devait bien arrivait un jour ou l'autre. Mais alors pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ? »

Hinata regarda au loin l'horizon où le soleil se couchait, sa couleur rouge-orange se reflétant sur le lac, donnant l'impression qu'il était en feu. Après tout, elle ne pouvait espérer rien d'autre de sa part. Elle n'avait jamais fait un pas vers lui. Du moins, pas de manière à ce qui le voit. Secrètement, elle était toujours présente, elle le soutenait toujours, elle le regardait et l'admirait de loin. Une autre fille avait été plus courageuse qu'elle, plus rapide qu'elle, plus présente qu'elle, probablement plus charmante qu'elle, _meilleure_ qu'elle.

Hinata commença alors à se battre avec le sentiment qui envahissait son cœur : la jalousie. Non, elle ne serait pas jalouse. Elle était au-dessus de cela. Si cette fille était mieux, alors Naruto-kun devait être plus heureux. Tant mieux. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pouvait penser, son rêve n'était pas d'être aimée en retour par Naruto. Bien sur, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur, mais pour elle ce n'était que secondaire. Ce qui comptait d'abord pour elle, c'était qu'il fut heureux. Il avait trop souffert dans sa jeunesse, pour des raisons qui restaient encore inconnue à Hinata. Il méritait d'être l'homme le plus heureux. Pour Hinata, du haut de ses 18 ans, elle pensait sincèrement, avec l'amour le plus pur qu'il soit, qu'il le méritait plus que n'importe qui. Tant pis si cela impliquait une autre fille. Sa douleur et sa tristesse de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre étaient peu cher payé comparé à son bonheur.

Sur ce, elle se leva, essuya le restant de larmes sur ses joues et rentra chez elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Mais c'est qui elle ?

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de se tourner et se retourner, ne pouvant chassé de son esprit un certain ninja blond étroitement enlacé avec une jolie jeune fille sans visage. Lorsque le jour se leva, elle s'avoua vaincu, se leva, prit sa douche et quitta la demeure Hyuga pour se rendre aux terrains d'entraînement où elle devait retrouver son équipe comme chaque jour.

Sakura se réveilla tôt ce jour-là. Elle avait pris une grande décision : elle allait parler à Hinata de son plan. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Ino, sa 'petite amie' n'était pas du village. Juste une inconnue qui n'était même pas ninja ! N'importe quoi. Elle n'allait pas le laisser faire. Il était devenu comme un petit frère pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle le protège, mais surtout aussi Hinata. Elle espérait qu'elle n'allait pas faire de bêtises. Après tout, on ne savait pas, cette fille était tellement folle de Naruto (elle connaissait même la collection entière de ses chaussettes, allez savoir comment) qu'elle était sûrement capable du pire. Mais dieu soit loué il lui rester un minimum de bon sens, en tout cas, Sakura l'espérait fortement. Mais de toute façon tout allait être arrangé très vite ; elle avait un plan, et elle comptait le mettre à exécution le plus vite possible.

Première cible : Naruto baka.

Elle descendit dans la rue, se dirigeant vers l'appartement de Naruto. Elle allait lui demander des comptes. Après tout, il devait la prévenir ! Elle était sensée être sa meilleure amie après tout. Elle espérait toutefois ne rien trouver de… dérangeant là-bas. Ino ne s'était pas trop étendue sur leur relation, mais quand même, ils ne pouvaient pas déjà en être là ?! Ou sinon, elle le tuait sur place. Tant pis pour Hinata, elle se remettra dans quelques années, et Sakura lui arrangera le coup avec Kiba, si besoin était. Avec ce plan infaillible en tête, Sakura se dirigeait avec un air déterminé vers l'appartement de son coéquipier.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte et frappa, elle entendit un marmonnement étouffé de l'autre côté qui ressemblait à : 'arriveuh…'. Ainsi donc, il était encore en train de dormir. Incorrigible Naruto.

Il ouvrit alors la porte et elle vit qu'il portait son habituel pyjama et ne sentit aucune présence autre que la sienne dans le minuscule appartement. 'Ouf, pensa-t-elle, sauvée'

- Keskiya Sakuuuuuura ? dit-il avec un bâillement.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Elle avait décidé de rentrer dans le lard directement. Avec lui, pas besoin de prendre de gants.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Sakura-chan ? demanda-t-il, émergeant peu à peu du royaume de morphée.

Ino m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu faire des choses… intéressantes avec une étrangère. Qui est-elle ?

Naruto sourit alors, étant à présent totalement réveillé.

- Serais tu jalouse, Sakura-chan ?

- N'importe quoi, qu'est-ce que tu n'inventerais pas pour te rendre intéressant. Bien sur que non, c'est juste que ça m'intéresse parce que je suis ton amie et ta coéquipière et que je tiens à toi.

- Parfait. Avec ça, il arrêtera de m'embêter, il va tomber dans le panneau à coup sur.

- Euh… et bien, tu vois,… c'est… c'est ma….

- Ta ? pressa Sakura. Elle voulait l'entendre de ses propres oreilles.

- Ma … euh petite amie. Enfin, je crois. Répondis Naruto d'un air timide.

- Ta petite amie ? Qui est-elle ? D'où vient elle ? Tu pourras me la présenter ?

Mieux vaut bien connaître ses ennemies. Ou plutôt, dans ce cas-là, l'ennemie d'Hinata, sa meilleure amie.

- Ben si tu veux, tu pourras la voir à midi, je vais manger avec elle chez Ichiraku. Tu pourras venir si tu veux ! ajouta-t-il d'un air enjoué.

- Ok. On se retrouve là-bas. En attendant, j'ai deux trois trucs à faire. Ja ne !

- Ouais ouais à plus Sakura. » Sur ce, il refermât sa porte avec un nouveau bâillement.

Prochaine cible : Hinata-chan.

Sakura arpentait les allées les plus empruntées de Konoha à la recherche de son utilisatrice du Byakugan préférée. Elle la cherchait depuis bientôt une demi-heure lorsqu'elle rencontra quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider : Kiba.

« Ohé, Kiba ! l'interpella-t-elle.

- Ah ohayo Sakura, répondit-il.

- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Hinata par hasard ?

- Non, pas encore, je devais d'abord passer par le bureau de Tsunade-sama avant de les retrouver elle et Shino, mais elle doit sûrement être déjà au terrain d'entraînement. Elle aime bien s'échauffer un peu avant notre entraînement collectif.

- Ok merci ja ne !

Elle courut vers le terrain d'entraînement et la vit exécuter son mouvement préféré et qui était de loin le plus gracieux de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, la technique qu'elle avait crée à partir de ses points forts - l'agilité et la souplesse - et de son kekkai genkai (technique héréditaire). 'Ouf, pensa Sakura, elle ne semble pas trop déprimée, c'est déjà ça.'

- Konnichiwa, Hinata !

- Oh ! fit-elle en se retournant vers la nouvelle venue. K-konnichiwa Sa-sakura-chan.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet. Hinata n'avait pas bégayé devant Sakura depuis plusieurs années.

- O-oui ça va et toi ?

- Moi on s'en fiche. Tu as dormi cette nuit ? Ne te vexes pas, mais tu as une mine affreuse.

Hinata sourit faiblement. Sakura était toujours aussi direct. C'était peut-être cela qui plaisait tant à … ? La jeune Hyuga secoua la tête, chassa ses pensées de son esprit et répondit :

- Euh… pas trop en fait, mais ce n'est pas grave, je n'étais pas fatigué, je me rattraperais ce soir, je n'ai pas de mission avant la semaine prochaine.

- Hinata, tu es une très mauvaise menteuse tu sais.

- P-Pardon… dit-elle faiblement.

- Bon bref. Tu sais, j'ai parlé à Naruto.

- A ces mots, Hinata écarquilla les yeux et rougit un peu.

- A-a-alors ?

- J'ai bien peur qu'Ino avait raison, répondit Sakura d'un ton penaud. Il va me la présenter à midi, on doit manger ensemble. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas venir ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hinata. Une fois que je la connaîtrais, on pourra mieux tirer dans ses points faibles et on arrivera bien à…

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Sakura-chan ? demanda la pauvre malheureuse, étonnée.

- Eh bien, de mon plan pour faire casser Naruto et …

- Il n'en est pas question ! s'écria Hinata.

- Mais je croyais que tu voulais…

- Je ne veux rien du tout ! Je n'ai aucun droit sur Naruto-kun, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Il choisit qui il veut, ajouta-t-elle, d'un air vexé.

- Mais tu ne dois pas dire ça ! Moi je ne veux pas qu'il sorte avec elle !

- Mais pourquoi, tu ne la connais même pas ! Tu ne dois pas juger les gens comme ça Sakura, c'est déplacé.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu l'aimes bien, toi plus que n'importe qui.

Hinata laissa un bref silence s'installer entre elles, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait répondre.

- En tout cas, moi, ajouta Sakura, je sais une chose : c'est que cette fille se pointe et chamboule tout. Si il y a quelqu'un qui mérite le plus Naruto, Hinata-chan, c'est toi. Au moins tes sentiments sont véritables. Elle, elle ne peut pas vraiment l'aimer, elle le connaît à peine. Mais si tu décides de laisser tomber, alors je ne peux rien faire pour toi, mais sache que je ne laisserais sûrement pas ce baka aller avec n'importe qui, avec ton accord ou non. »

Sur ce, Sakura quitta le terrain, laissant Hinata à ses sombres pensées. 'Il est temps de rassembler tout le monde, pensa fermement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Je suis sûre qu'ils voudront tous se rallier à ma cause'.

- Tu ne comprends pas Sakura-chan… ce n'est pas que je ne l'aimes pas… je la hais de tout mon cœur… mais personne ne peut y faire quoi que ce soit, pas même toi…

A 11h50, Sakura attendait patiemment devant Ichiraku la venue de 2 personnes, une qu'elle adorait comme son frère et l'autre qu'elle détestait déjà cordialement sans même la connaître. 'Si Hinata ne veut pas la détester, alors je la détesterais pour deux.'

C'est alors qu'elle vit une tête blonde dépassait toutes les autres dans la foule. Lorsqu'elle put le voir correctement, alors qu'il se rapprochait, elle vit qu'il était habillé comme d'habitude, avec sa veste orange et noire et son pantalon assorti. Ce qui attira le plus l'attention de la jeune kunoichi, ce fut la personne qui lui tenait la main, à ses côtés.

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle était très belle physiquement. Elle avait un très beau visage, fin avec de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et même si elle n'avait pas un corps de rêve, elle était quand même très 'bien foutue' selon les critères de Sakura. Elle n'avait aucun bandeau protecteur, ce qui devait signifier qu'elle n'était pas ninja. Ah ! Déjà un défaut.

Sakura fit alors un sourire radieux au couple et lança d'un ton faussement joyeux :

- Konnichiwa, vous deux !

- Salut, Sakura-chan ! répondit Naruto avec son ton enjoué habituel.

- Enchanté, Sakura c'est bien cela ? demanda la jeune inconnue.

- Oui c'est ça. Et toi ?

- Kikyo.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Kikyo-san. ('Quel prénom horrible', se dit Sakura.)

- Bon, on peut s'asseoir ? Je meurs de faim ! Se plaignit Naruto.

- Bien sur, répondit Sakura, habituée à l'obsession de son coéquipier pour les ramen.

- Voyons, Naruto-kun, du calme. De toute façon, tu devrais bien profiter de ce repas parce que après tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver.

- Oui je sais répondit Naruto, attristé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? demanda Sakura, interloquée de voir le jeune homme capituler avant même d'avoir engager un combat féroce contre les ordres.

- Naruto-kun va se mettre au régime anti-ramen ! s'exclama joyeusement Kikyo.

- Qu…quoi ?! s'écria Sakura, choquée. Naruto, interdit de ramen ? C'était un meurtre !

- Oui, au moins pendant un mois. Après il pourra en manger mais ce sera occasionnel. Je ne comprends pas que vous le laissiez en manger autant. C'est très mauvais pour sa santé, tu sais ?

- Kikyo-chan, Sakura-chan est une medicnin (ninja médecin). Elle est très forte, d'ailleurs. Elle doit déjà savoir tout ça, expliqua Naruto.

- Oh, mais alors raison de plus ! Tu dois savoir mieux que quiconque que manger trop de la même nourriture tout le temps peut entraîner des…

- Maux de ventre, nausées et indigestions, oui je sais. Mais Naruto n'a jamais souffert de quelconques douleurs semblables dues au ramen. Et puis il est grand, il fait ce qu'il veut, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Peut-être, mais en tant que sportifs, vous ne devez pas surveiller votre alimentation ?

- Des sportifs ? Nous sommes des ninjas. Nous mangeons comme nous voulons, tant que cela n'empêche pas de bien faire notre travail.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas, Kikyo-chan ? Je te l'avais déjà expliqué. Un d'entre nous par exemple ne fait que manger des quantités énormes de chips et de barbecue.

- Oui, et bien je trouve quand même que ce n'est pas très sain, conclut-elle, avec un ton supérieur.

Les bols de ramen leur furent servis, et ils discutèrent cordialement sur le village, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une mission et sur elle-même. Sakura apprit très vite que le passe-temps favori de Kikyo était de parler d'elle-même. Elle était issue d'une famille assez riche et assez importante, mais pas assez pour que Kikyo soit obligée de choisir ses prétendants parmi la haute société. Bientôt ils eurent finis, Naruto ayant mangés ses onze bols habituels, plus un dernier pour marquer le coup, et ils se dirent au revoir.

- J'ai été ravie de te faire ta connaissance, Sakura-san. Naruto-kun me parle souvent de toi. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir, j'aimerais aussi rencontrer ses autres amis ! dit-elle joyeusement.

- Oh oui, bien sur, j'attends ça avec impatience, mentit Sakura.

- Bon alors à plus Sakura-chan ! »

Après un premier bilan de la situation, Sakura prit une grande décision. Elle allait envoyer des messages à tous ceux susceptibles de l'aider, pour fixer un rendez-vous d'urgence. Il fallait éradiquer la menace Kikyo. Elle se baladait avec des airs de propriétaires de partout, donnant des ordres occasionnels à Naruto pour montrer que c'était elle le chef. Cette fois, Sakura pouvait l'admettre franchement : elle la détestait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Je change d'avis !

De son côté, Hinata avait toujours du mal à se concentrer. Elle s'était blessée à plusieurs reprises à l'entraînement la veille et annonça à ses coéquipiers qu'elle ne pourrait pas y assister aujourd'hui, préférant se reposer un peu, surtout mentalement.

Elle savait que c'était le jour où habituellement elle s'entraînait avec Naruto (il le lui avait demandé pour remédier à son contrôle quasi-médiocre du chakra, et elle avait violemment rougi lorsqu'il l'avait supplié avec un des ses 'foxy' sourires). Néanmoins, elle pensait qu'il aurait sûrement oublié, ayant récemment d'autres choses à penser, cette remarque lui faisant grincer des dents.

L'après-midi, ayant marre de rester enfermée, elle sortit faire deux trois achats qu'il manquait à son équipement de ninja, principalement quelques kunai qu'elle avait cassé dans une récente mission. Elle prit soin d'emprunter des rues peu fréquentées, même si cela lui faisait faire un détour, pour éviter de faire de 'mauvaises rencontres'. Elle n'avait pas revu Sakura depuis leur petite dispute de la veille, mais de toute façon ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle se sentait bien sur coupable, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était confrontée à des problèmes qui n'étaient parfois même pas les siens, mais aussi ressentait de la solitude et une immense tristesse, mais se gardait de le confier à qui que ce soit.

La seule personne à qui elle aurait pu en parler fut Tenten, à qui elle se confiait aisément du fait que Tenten ne la jugeait jamais et se contentait d'écouter en la réconfortant, mais malheureusement elle était en mission avec son équipe. Sortant du magasin, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle prit inconsciemment une grande avenue et, comme un coup du destin, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner, se heurta à quelque chose de très grand et de très dur. Elle ne comprit pas au début ce qu'il venait de se passer, et s'apprêta à ressentir de la douleur due à la chute en arrière provoquée par la collision. Mais elle ne ressentit rien, au contraire, un bras l'agrippa et l'empêcha de tomber. Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux et murmura :

"Excusez-moi, c'est ma faute…

- Non, désolé, c'est moi je ne faisais pas attention à … ah tiens salut Hinata !

Lorsqu'elle entendit et reconnue cette voix si _familière_, son cœur oublia de battre pendant une seconde. La seule personne qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir se trouvait juste en face d'elle et la tenait par le poignet.

- N-n-naruto-k-kun !

- Oh, c'est encore une amie à toi, Naruto-kun ?

Lorsqu'elle entendit cette autre voix, cette fois complètement étrangère, elle sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Elle rougit alors violemment. Et voulut s'enfuir en courant.

La jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle était splendide. Il émanait d'elle une aura de supériorité et d'assurance. Elle était habillée d'un simple débardeur et d'une jupe qui lui arrivait aux genoux, mais cela suffisait à la faire briller de mille feux, selon Hinata, alors qu'elle semblait bien terne en comparaison.

Elle tendit la main vers la jeune Hyuga et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Kikyo, et toi ?

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de réagir assez froidement, et, sans répondre à la poignée de main de Kikyo, s'inclina devant elle très formellement.

- Konnichiwa, je suis Hyuga Hinata. Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Se rendant compte de son attitude, Hinata rougit et se força à sourire d'un air gêné, ses mains devant son visage agissant comme un bouclier face à l_'envahisseuse._ Kikyo haussa les sourcils d'un air hautain, et Naruto éclata simplement de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kikyo-chan, Hinata est toujours très timide, dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Hinata, ce qui la fit rougir dix fois plus si c'était possible.

- Pas de problème, assura Kikyo en reprenant ses esprits et affichant son sourire sadique qui était tout sauf naturel. Mais n'est-ce pas la personne que tu cherchais Naruto-kun ?

- Si bien sur ! Hinata, pourquoi tu n'étais pas au terrain d'entraînement aujourd'hui ? On est bien mercredi pourtant, non ?

- O-oh, je s-suis dé-désolé, Na-naruto-kun, c'est que hi-hier, je m-me suis blessée à-à l'entraînement, d-donc je-je ne p-pouvais p-p-pas aujourd'hui… je-je me suis d-di que je me rattraperais ce s-s-soir…

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas trop blessée j'espère ? Sinon je fonce voir Kiba et je lui dit d'y aller plus doucement !

- N-non, ça va merci Naruto-kun, répondit-elle doucement. Naruto laissa échapper un soupir qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il retenait.

- Ah, voilà, je le savais que s'entraîner trop c'était dangereux, ajouta Kikyo, qui s'aperçut que la discussion lui échappait, et voulait reprendre le contrôle.

- N-non, ce n'est pas ça, je n'étais p-pas assez concentrée et …

- Mais si tu es déjà ninja, tu dois être très forte non ? Tu ne devrais pas t'épuiser comme ça.

- O-oui mais je dois devenir encore plus forte p-pour…

- Moi je dis, vous prenez cette histoire d'entraînement un peu trop au sérieux.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Kikyo-chan, intervint Naruto, on veut tous devenir plus fort pour protéger les gens qui nous sont chers.

- Peut-être, mais c'est débile d'en faire toute une histoire, et encore plus de se blesser pour ça.

Hinata releva alors immédiatement les yeux.

- C'est important pour moi, dit-elle, se félécitant de ne pas avoir bégayé.

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait organiser un concours du regard le plus tueur. Le jury aurait eu du mal à départager Hinata de Kikyo. Naruto pouvait sentir l'électricité et ne savait comment les arrêter sans s'en prendre une.

- Bon… euh, désolé Hinata on va devoir y aller… tenta Naruto.

Hinata reprit alors immédiatement son rougissement et son regard gêné.

- Hum, a-attends deux petites minutes Naruto-kun, je devais te donner quelque chose…

Le matin elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le préparer, comme tout les mercredi, puis se rappelant de la 'situation' de Naruto, l'avais quand même mis dans son sac et avait laissé le destin décider pour elle si elle devait lui donner. Elle sortit un bol de ramen qu'elle avait gardé chaud grâce à un couvercle spécial. C'était un bol très cher et qui appartenait à la vaisselle spéciale de la branche principale des Hyuga.

- Voila, je n'ai pas oublié, dit-elle en lui tendant le bol.

Le regard de Naruto s'illumina et il afficha un sourire radieux qui atteignait ses oreilles. Kikyo, quant à elle, fit la moue et lança un regard furieux au bol. Depuis qu'elle avait regardé pour la première fois dans les yeux d'Hinata, elle _savait_. Et cette dernière action ne fit rien pour contredire ses doutes, bien au contraire.

- Wouaaaaa tu es géniale Hinata !! Trop fort !

Naruto tendit les mains vers le bol remplit du délicieux nectar dont l'odeur chatouillait ses narines, mais sa petite amie fut plus rapide que lui. Elle prit le bol, ouvrit le couvercle laissant s'échapper de la fumée, fit un sourire sadique, puis renversa complètement par terre son contenu. Hinata la regarda, choquée, et Naruto allait pleurer en voyant cela. Avec un dernier regard diaboliquement hautain vers Hinata, elle laissa tomber le bol qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol.

- Oups, fit-elle.

- Kikyo-chan qu'as-tu fait ?? Demanda Naruto qui n'avait rien vu du regard de sa petite amie lancée à la kunoichi.

Voyons Naruto-kun, tu le sais bien que tu es interdit depuis hier de ramen. Ton régime, Naruto-kun, ton régime ! Ajouta-t-elle toujours en fixant du regard Hinata et Naruto regardant toujours d'un air effondré les restes de ramen qui jonchaient le sol, comme si il se demandait si il pouvait toujours les manger.

- Un régime ? demanda faiblement Hinata.

- Oui, on ne peut se nourrir exclusivement de ramen toute sa vie.

Hinata ne répondit rien, laissant pour le moment Kikyo savourer sa 'victoire'.

- Allez on y va, maintenant Naruto-kun ! dit-elle d'un ton chantant.

Naruto la suivit, fit un signe de la main à Hinata et s'éloigna, la tête basse, un air de chien battu clairement affiché sur son visage.

- Au fait, Kikyo-san, une dernière chose ! s'écria Hinata.

Kikyo se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

- Mon père sera ravi de te faire parvenir la facture du bol chinois qui était dans ma famille depuis deux générations ! Ajouta Hinata, un sourire aux lèvres. Bonne journée ! »

Cette fois, Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détester. Sa façon de parler, d'agir, même de respirer, tout l'énervait chez elle. Elle avait envie de la cogner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se relève plus. Mais comment Naruto-kun, son Naruto-kun, celui qu'elle connaissait depuis tant de temps, pouvait-il avoir pour petite amie une peste pareille ? D'accord, Sakura avait ses périodes où elle était assez énervante, où elle voulait imposer sa loi et tout mais ça n'allait jamais aussi loin. Du moins elle était agréable et sympathique avec les autres. Kikyo, elle, elle sentait qu'elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Peut-être était-il mazot ? Cependant, malgré les sentiments de la jeune kunoichi, elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer la situation. Elle ne devait pas s'en mêler, ce n'était pas ses affaires, pour l'instant.

Au prochain faux pas de Kikyo, Hinata sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister plus longtemps.

Le lendemain, Hinata avait exécuté un entraînement acharné et presque parfait. Kiba et Shino était impressionné qu'elle y mette tant d'ardeur, et lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent si quelque chose n'allait pas, elle répondit simplement qu'elle était très motivée. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, elle décida que cela suffisait pour aujourd'hui et rentra chez elle, seule, car les garçons étaient rentrés il y a de cela une heure.

Elle marcha d'un pas à travers les allées qui se désertaient au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. En effet, lorsqu'elle se trouva à quelques pâtés de maison de chez elle, il n'y avait déjà plus qu'elle et un couple sur un banc qui ne s'apercevait pas vraiment de sa présence. Elle leur adressa brièvement un regard timide, puis se détourna très rapidement. Ce fut si rapide que sur le coup, elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'elle vit. Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, lorsque l'idée lui vint à l'esprit de manière intelligible, son cœur s'arrêta brutalement de battre et elle oublia même comment respirer.

C'était comme si on l'avait plongé entièrement dans une eau glacée. Elle ne pouvait plus penser, et ne voyait plus rien à cause de ses yeux qui s'emplissaient de larmes. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il fallait qu'elle continue à avancer. Les personnes sur le banc qu'elle avait prise pour un couple ordinaire étaient en fait l'amour de sa vie très occupé avec sa petite amie.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Avançant d'un pas rapide, elle avait déjà mis quelques centaines de mètres entre elles et eux, mais pour Hinata c'était comme si ils s'embrassaient juste à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, ses entrailles remuant dangereusement dans son ventre, elle éclata en sanglots et se rua vers le buisson le plus proche où elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Elle attendit quelques instants sans bouger, reprenant ses esprits et se calmant peu à peu. Elle tremblait toujours violemment, et son cœur qui s'était remis à battre s'emballait comme un cheval au galop à présent.

Pourquoi avait-elle réagit comme ça ? Elle se doutait bien pourtant qu'ils ne faisaient pas que se promener dans Konoha main dans la main. Ils avaient 18 ans après tout. Alors pourquoi elle avait l'impression de se vider de son sang, de mourir sur place de chagrin ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'aime autant ?

Tout à coup, une voix glaciale retentit derrière elle, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

« Salut, Hinata-_chan_.

Hinata se figea, son sang se glaçant dans la veine alors qu'elle reconnaissait cette voix.

- Je t'ai vu passé. Tu aurais pu t'arrêter et dire bonjour. Ce n'est pas très poli tu sais, d'éviter les gens comme ça.

Hinata ne répondit rien, ne se tourna même pas vers Kikyo. Elle savait qu'elle était seule, d'une manière ou d'une autre elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de son petit ami sinon elle ne lui parlerait pas comme cela.

- Oh mais oui c'est vrai, tu es timide, tu n'as sûrement pas voulu nous déranger pendant qu'on s'_embrassait_, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur en accentuant sur le mot 'embrassait' pour la mettre le plus mal à l'aise possible.

Hinata avait bien compris son petit manège. Kikyo se tourna soudain et se mit face à face avec la jeune kunoichi, et la força à lever le regard vers elle.

- Pour aujourd'hui, je vais laisser passer. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : si tu t'approche de mon Naruto-kun ou que tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour nous séparer ou m'empêcher de nous voir, je réduirais ta vie à une série de misère et de catastrophe et Naruto-kun te détestera, tu m'entends ?

- C'est une menace ? demanda Hinata d'un ton féroce, outrée que cette peste ose lui parler ainsi.

- Disons plutôt que c'est un avertissement, répondit-elle méchamment. Je sais que tu l'aimes, n'importe qui s'en apercevrait au premier regard. Sauf _lui_, bien entendu. C'est dommage, hein ?

- Ne me sous-estime pas, siffla Hinata entre ses dents.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Sur ce, bonne soirée ! Conclut-elle en s'éloignant, un air de triomphe visible sur son visage.

Après ça, Hinata s'enfuit en courant. Se rappelant soudainement de quelque chose, elle se dirigea vers la direction apposée à sa maison, plus déterminée que jamais.

Ce soir était enfin LE grand soir. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés pour l'occasion chez Sakura. L'hôtesse avait préparé une grande table où dessus se trouvaient un tas de papiers, des amuse-gueules, des boissons et Shikamaru qui avait sa tête dans les bras et dormait en attendant le début de la réunion. C'était un évènement exceptionnel. Sakura avait réussi à regrouper tous les ninjas de son âge : son coéquipier Sai, l'équipe de Kurenaï, moins Hinata à qui elle n'avait pas osé proposé d'invitation, l'équipe de Asuma ainsi que l'équipe de Gaï qui était rentré de mission la veille. Tous avaient répondu présent à l'invitation lorsqu'elle leur avait expliqué ses projets.

En effet, ils avaient tous rencontrés au moins une fois Kikyo et s'étaient même mis d'accord pour l'appeler « la dictatrice ». Personne ne comprenait qu'est-ce que Naruto pouvait bien lui trouver, à part son physique, qui plus est selon les garçons du groupe n'était pas si attirant que ça compte tenu de son mauvais caractère.

Une fois tout le monde rassemblé autour de la table, et une fois que Ino eut réveillée Shikamaru d'une tape assez violente sur la tête, Sakura s'éclaircit la gorge pour amener le silence et commença :

« Très bien, nous sommes tous là.

Neji lança un coup d'œil à la chaise vide destinée à Hinata entre Kiba et Shino et décida de ne faire aucun commentaire.

- Je ne vous apprend rien je suis sûre, sur les raisons de cette réunion. Nous sommes ici pour mettre fin au régime de terreur de la Dictatrice, et à long terme de nous débarrasser d'elle.

- Et si possible, de montrer qu'il existe quelqu'un d'autre à Naruto qui tient à lui, ajouta Tenten.

Des marmonnements d'approbation se firent entendre tout autour de la tablée.

- C'est bien là le problème, Hinata refuse de se mettre entre eux deux. Elle dit que ce n'est pas ses affaires, que Naruto choisit qui il veut.

- Il ne faut pas l'écouter, Hinata-sama a toujours été trop gentille et préfère penser aux autres avant elle-même, renchérit Neji.

- C'est vrai, elle fait tout le temps ça, j'en suis sur qu'en faite elle est très triste, approuva Kiba.

- Oui, il faut aider le feu de l'amour qui brûle en Hinata-san pour Naruto-kun ! s'exclama Rock Lee.

'Si Hinata voyait le soutien qu'elle obtient maintenant, pensa sombrement Sakura, peut-être qu'elle se morfondrait moins et aurait un peu plus confiance en elle'

- On doit les aider !! Je suis certaine que même Naruto en souffre et qu'il ne reste avec elle juste parce qu'elle est jolie et qu'elle veut bien de lui, fit Ino.

- Il en serait bien capable cet abruti, dit Shikamaru d'une voix endormie. Ça me soûle cette histoire…

- Bon, parfait, interrompit Sakura, voyant qu'elle obtenait l'approbation générale sans avoir rien besoin de dire, à sa grande satisfaction. Donc tout le monde est d'accord avec moi pour dire que Naruto et Hinata sont fait pour être ensemble ?

Un puissant « OUI !! » retentit, et Sakura s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge, le sourire aux lèvres, avant d'ajouter :

- Je vais donc pouvoir vous proposer mon plan. Les idées pour l'arranger et les nouvelles propositions sont les bienvenues bien sur.

Elle commença alors à tout expliquer, et alors que tout le monde faisait silence autour d'elle pour bien écouter et comprendre le rôle que chacun avait à jouer dans l'histoire, un fracas retentissant se fit tout à coup entendre. La pluie tombait fort dehors, et les ninjas commençaient à croire que c'était le tonnerre qui avait fait ce bruit lorsque, debout devant l'entrée de la salle à manger où ils s'étaient réunis, se tenait Hinata, trempée de la tête aux pieds, tremblant de tous ses membres. Ses yeux exprimaient à la fois la plus froide des colères et la détermination la plus farouche.

- Désolé pour le retard, fit-elle d'une voix forte et claire qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Tout le monde était interloqué et n'osait bouger, la regardant fixement. Face à un tel accueil, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu.

- Alors, c'est quoi le plan pour étriper cette… cette…

- Vas-y, dis le Hinata, vas-y ! Encouragea Sakura.

- Le plan pour étriper, étrangler, tuer cette SALOPE !! cria Hinata, puis s'effondra par terre de fatigue et de froid.

- Vite il faut l'allonger ! Ordonna Sakura.

Les garçons se levèrent précipitamment et la portèrent jusqu'au divan. Hinata n'avait pas perdu ses esprits, mais était comme un peu sonnée. Sakura revint précipitamment dans la cuisine avec des serviettes et enveloppa Hinata avec celles-ci. La jeune fille murmura un faible « merci » et leva les yeux vers ses amis, un faible sourire se dessinant sur son visage. C'est alors qu'ils firent quelque chose qu'elle n'osait même pas imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous : ils l'applaudirent. Kiba la siffla même, avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Sakura d'un regard. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Hinata rougit très fort ce qui fit rire Kiba et Neji. Sakura fit alors face à tout le monde :

- Très bien. Le plan a changé, les gars. On a une recrue de plus ! »

Tout le monde s'empressa alors de réfléchir à un plan, proposant idées sur idées, jusqu'au petit jour où ils eurent enfin trouvé le plan infaillible.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Les 3 chansons utilisées sont de Koda Kumi ma chanteuse préférée, et la derniére s'intitule Imasugu Hoshii. Pour avoir la musique ou les paroles / traductions, contactez moi!

Chapitre 4 : Opération séduction : Let's dance ! 

Une semaine plus tard, Naruto se rendait au bureau du Hokage. Il voulait demander une mission. Il en avait marre de rester au village à rien faire. En plus, malgré l'absence significative de toute mission, il n'avait pu voir personne d'autre que Kikyo au village. A chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un, tous s'échappaient en courant, s'excusant d'avoir 'beaucoup de choses à faire'. Voilà l'excuse de tout le monde. Ça le rendait malade.

Bien sur, il adorait passer des moments avec sa petite amie ; enfin, il croyait. De toute façon, n'était-ce pas ce que faisaient tous les couples du monde ? C'est donc que ça devait être bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait changer d'air et une petite mission ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal. Bizarrement, la personne qui lui manquait le plus et qu'il attendait tous les mercredis sur le terrain d'entraînement avec à chaque fois un peu moins d'espoir était Hinata. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sa gentillesse et sa voix fluette lui manquaient atrocement. Etrange, non ?

Il arriva alors devant le grand building qu'était le siège du Hokage, et s'aperçut alors que quelques affiches bizarres étaient placardées sur le mur. On pouvait y lire :

CE SOIR, GRAND CONCOURS DE TALENTS !

VENEZ TOUS Y PARTICIPER EN VOUS INSCRIVANT DANS LA LISTE CI-DESSOUS OU SOUTENIR NOS COURAGEUX PARTICIPANTS !

ENTREE GRATUITE ET NOURRITURE A VOLONTE

Les dessins qui étaient dessus étaient reconnaissables pour Naruto. C'était à tous les coups Sai qui les avait dessiné. Naruto vit aussi que la mention « NOURRITURE A VOLONTE » avait été rajouté à la main par ce qui semblait être l'écriture de Choji. Ce qu'il remarqua ensuite l'étonna plus que tout : le premier nom inscrit en tête de liste était celui d'Hinata.

Son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'il allait enfin la revoir. Puis, il s'arrêta au deuxième nom inscrit et se demanda si tout ça n'était pas qu'une blague. Le deuxième participant était tout simplement Kikyo. Il ne pouvait alors faire autrement que d'y aller. Il regarda à nouveau la date inscrit en bas à droite et prit note que le spectacle se déroulait ce soir à 20h00. Changeant d'avis, il fit demi-tour et décida d'aller s'entraîner un peu avant d'attendre impatiemment ce soir 20h00.

A 19h00, Hinata était en état de stress intense. Jusque là le plan marchait à merveille, la Dictatrice s'était inscrite elle aussi au concours comme il était prévu. Shikamaru avait mis au point à l'aide des filles un programme intense où tout le monde avait participé, même Tsunade, Kurenaï et Shizune. En une semaine, elle avait appris à danser avec toutes les tenues les plus farfelues et des talons de 50cm de haut, ainsi qu'à chanter comme une grande diva, bien qu'elle possédait déjà des prédispositions étonnantes dans cette discipline.

Kiba, Shino et Neji s'étaient chargés de la musique alors qu'Hinata écrivait les paroles avec parfois l'aide de Ino et Sakura. Tout était prêt, il fallait juste qu'elle se coiffe et tout sera parfait. Néanmoins, Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions : et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? et si elle se trompait dans les pas ou dans les paroles ? ….

Elle n'osait cependant pas les émettre à voix haute car elle s'était déjà fait réprimandée par Sakura qui lui avait criée d'avoir confiance en elle. Elle entendit alors au loin Ino l'appeler, cela devait être l'heure de rentrer sur scène : elle passait la première. Elle se dépêcha d'attacher la dernière barrette, répéta quelques paroles dans sa tête et se précipita vers les loges où se trouvait son 'équipe de choc'. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, elle vit tout le monde avec des expressions agacées.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

- Mlle Je-me-prend-pour-la-meilleure-et-me-dois-de-surpasser-tout-le-monde-tout-en-les-faisant-chier-comme-c'est-pas-permis a décidé qu'elle passait première, répondit Sakura. Tu devras donc être deuxième.

- D'accord, ce n'est pas si grave que ça après tout.

- Peut-être Hinata, mais ça fait chier, rajouta Shikamaru.

Tout le monde approuva silencieusement, lorsque Ino se leva et dit :

- Allons la voir. Je veux voir à quel point elle va se faire battre à plate couture par notre Hinata.

- Qui a des tomates pourries ? demanda Tenten.

Tout le monde partit en proférant des injures à l'égard de Kikyo. Leur aversion envers elle avait au moins triplé depuis que Hinata leur avait raconté comment elle l'avait menacé.

- Moi je reste avec toi Hinata, je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule, on ne sait jamais, la rassura Sakura.

- Merci, Sakura-chan", répondit Hinata en souriant chaleureusement.

"Votre attention, mesdames, mesdemoiselles.

Des protestations se firent entendre dans le public.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, messieurs. Bienvenue au concours de talents de Konoha !

C'était à Jiraiya, l'ermite pervers qu'incombait la tâche de présenter l'évènement. De telles fêtes se produisant rarement à Konoha, la moitié du village s'était déplacé pour l'occasion. L'équipe de choc d'Hinata s'était installée au premier rang, deux cageots de tomates pourries disposés à leurs pieds, prêts à l'emploi.

- Pardon, je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Tout le monde se retourna et vit Naruto leur adresser un grand sourire radieux.

- Je savais que vous alliez venir encourager Hinata. Moi aussi, mais aussi pour Kikyo-chan.

Il s'assit entre Kiba et Neji qui lui fient une place. Après tout, Toute cette organisation avait été préparée pour lui. Autant qu'il profite du spectacle.

- Bien, maintenant si tout le monde est confortablement installé, reprit Jiraiya, nous allons commencer avec la jeune et jolie… Kikyo-chan !! Je vous prie de l'applaudir très chaleureusement, elle va nous interpréter une chanson, intitulée _It's a small world _!

Tout le monde applaudit poliment, et ce fut très court pour l'équipe de choc. Même Naruto ne fit pas d'immense démonstration de soutien à l'égard de sa copine.

Elle commença à chanter. Un sentiment général se propagea parmi l'équipe : ce fut celui de la pitié. Pitié car elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de mieux s'habiller que d'habitude ni même de se maquiller. Mais le pire était qu'elle chantait atrocement mal ! On aurait dit qu'on étranglait un cochon. Ils n'eurent même pas le cœur de lui jeter les tomates. Elle allait subir l'humiliation du siècle face à la prestation d'Hinata. La pauvre, mourir de honte si jeune, c'est triste.

- Euh… je ne sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée que ça de s'inscrire à ce concours, se risqua Naruto. Même lui avouait qu'elle était nulle. C'est pour dire.

Lorsque la chanson arriva à son terme, tout le monde fut soulagé et les villageois se forcèrent à applaudir poliment encore une fois.

- Et maintenant, au tour de Hyuga Hinata, une kunoichi de chez nous, qui va vous interprétées plusieurs chansons. L'équipe de choc et Naruto se levèrent alors d'un bond et applaudirent et crièrent de toutes leurs forces pour encourager Hinata.

Le long rideau rouge qui était disposé en arrière de la scène tomba alors brusquement, révélant un écran géant. Un film passait à l'écran. C'était un clip, chanté par Hinata. Le titre s'afficha en grand : _Selfish, Hyuga Hinata_. La musique commença, ainsi que le clip. Naruto avait les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait jamais vu la timide et discrète Hinata aussi sexy ! Elle dansait, remuait des hanches sur un rock endiablé. Il reconnut également en arrière plan Sakura et Ino, mais elles n'avaient pas autant d'allure qu'Hinata. Naruto se sentait transporté par le clip, il n'en ratait pas une miette et sentait qu'autour de lui tout le monde agissait de la sorte.

Puis la musique prit fin. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit et les projecteurs s'éteignirent. De nouvelles images apparurent : la pleine lune qui apparaissait de derrière un nuage. Puis on vit Hinata couchée sur le dos dans un kimono d'un bleu étincelant. Son visage était caché par ses longs cheveux noirs. La caméra fit un gros plan sur sa nuque, puis descendit petit à petit jusqu'à ses pieds, révélant une jambe fine et musclée, dénudée. Le bruit de fond n'était que des respirations lentes, sûrement celles de Hinata.

La tension montait petit à petit parmi les spectateurs. Lentement alors elle se releva, toujours de dos, pris ses longs cheveux pour les mettre de côté puis s'avança vers un sofa sur lequel elle s'assit. Sous le son de battements de cœur, elle déplia alors un éventail, tourna très lentement la tête vers la caméra, mais avant de voir son visage le plan changea et Naruto, ainsi que tous les spectateurs qui étaient avides et stressés par cette ambiance, virent le visage d'Hinata à moitié caché par l'éventail. Elle le retira au ralenti, laissant voir portion par portion chaque centimètres carré de son visage, et lorsqu'elle arriva à ses yeux, l'écran se fit noir, la musique commença, et la vraie Hinata, en chair et en os, était à présent sur scène, toujours dos aux spectateurs qui à présent hurlaient debout comme des fans. Elle se déhancha au son de la musique, un léger voile se tenait devant elle, puis il retomba soudainement au sol alors qu'Hinata faisait volte face. Elle continua de se déhancher au rythme de la musique tout en chantant parfaitement.

Pour Naruto, c'était une déesse qu'il avait devant les yeux. Tout d'abord, sur l'écran était affiché une immense photo qui montrait Hinata de dos, avec la tête et le buste tourné au trois quart vers le public, le bras droit tendu ornée de multiples bracelets de couleur or. Dans son dos nu on pouvait voir un tatouage rouge sang qui représentait un tourbillon. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon élégant. Le titre de la chanson, _Get it on_, étincelait sur l'écran.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. La vraie Hinata, celle qui était sur la scène, était d'une beauté éblouissante. Elle portait les habits traditionnels des danseuses du ventre orientales, le tout dans des tons dégradés de violet. Le haut qui avait plutôt l'air d'un soutien-gorge laissait à l'air libre son ventre pas trop maigre et bien musclé mais donnait aussi sur un décolleté plongeant. Par ailleurs, cette partie habituellement habilement cachée par sa grosse 'moumoute' laissa Naruto bouche bée. Elle devait au moins faire du D !! (pervers). Le bas de son ensemble était composé de voiles entourés autour de sa taille, lui arrivant un peu au-dessus des genoux et faisant une grande fente entre les jambes. Enfin, pour parachever le tout, elle portait des chaussures ouvertes avec un talon si grand que Naruto finissait par se demander comment elle faisait pour danser avec.

Elle dansait tout en chantant, et puis elle était tellement à l'aise ! Ses mouvements étaient fluides et semblaient être si naturels, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Sa gracieuse chorégraphie alliait avec brio la danse du ventre et les mouvements qu'elle devait exécuté pour ses techniques du Hakke. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas remarqué sa petite amie qui était revenu à côté de lui et lui demandé ce qu'il avait pensé de sa prestation.

Au milieu de la chanson, des oiseaux apparurent alors par un puissant genjutsu orchestré par Kurenaï, volèrent à travers la salle puis revinrent tournoyer autour d'Hinata, alors qu'elle tournait à pas mesuré sur elle-même. Puis ce fut le tour aux feux d'artifices d'éclater au-dessus de la foule et d'illuminer la chanteuse-danseuse qui semblait alors briller de mille feux.

Vers la fin de la chanson, elle ralentit sa danse, cria quelque chose (en japonais) à la foule qui renchérit de plus belle puis finit sur un 'ouuuuuuu' tenu tout en faisant le pont vers l'arrière. La musique s'arrêta alors net et les projecteurs s'éteignirent. Le public, Naruto le premier applaudirent bruyamment tout en criant « Une autre, une autre ! ». Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, une éternité pour Naruto, puis les lumières se rallumèrent et Jiraiya remonta sur scène.

AN : Juste une petite remarque : c'est normal si Hinata a été décrite comme une déesse absolue, c'était selon le point de vue de Naruto, donc c'est très hyperbolique. Voilà !

La foule, le ninja blond le plus imprévisible et en ce moment le plus bruyant du village en tête, criait et sifflait le présentateur : il voulait le retour de Hinata.

- Calmez-vous voyons, elle va revenir dans un instant ! s'écria Jiraiya évitant le jet des tomates pourries initialement réservées à Kikyo. Juste le temps de se changer et elle arrive. Je voulais juste faire une petite transition …

Il s'interrompit soudainement lorsqu'un cri venant des loges retentit, puis un autre cri : « Désolé ! », puis plus rien. Sakura apparut alors, courut vers Jiraiya pour lui annoncer qu'elles allaient commencer et redisparut dans les loges.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, Hinata pour une autre chanson : Imasugu Hoshii !

Les projecteurs s'éteignirent une fois de plus et se rallumèrent presque instantanément. Une estrade avait été rajoutée sur la scène et Hinata flanquée de Ino et Sakura étaient assises sur le bord de celle-ci. Elles portaient toutes un corset noir et une jupe bouffante façon danseuse de french « cancan » ; celle d'Ino était bleue, celle de Sakura rouge et celle d'Hinata orange. Orange. Sa couleur préférée. Ça ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. Mais le pire, ou le mieux, Naruto ne pouvait trancher, c'était ses cheveux. Ils étaient à présent blonds. Hinata, tellement brune que ses cheveux prenaient d'habitude une teinte bleutée, était désormais blonde platine.

Une musique jazzy débuta et Hinata commença à parler :

- Bonsoir tout le monde est-ce que vous êtes prêt pour le show ?

Tout le monde s'écria : « OUI !! »

- Parfait. Vos applaudissements et vos encouragements me touchent beaucoup, arigato gozaimasu !

Nouveaux applaudissements et cris de la foule.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais bien chanter une chanson que j'ai écrite avec tout mon cœur, mais j'ai un petit problème, est-ce que vous voulez bien m'aider ?

Encore une fois la foule manifesta sa présence bruyamment.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas… je voudrais… si vous le permettez… demander à l'un d'entre vous de me rejoindre sur scène. C'est d'accord ?

Nouveau « OUI !! » de la part du public.

- Bon, alors… qui est-ce que je vais prendre…. Il me faut quelqu'un à qui je puisse dédier entièrement chaque parole de ma chanson… c'est dur, je ne sais par qui choisir… Tiens, tu vas m'aider, Tenten, pourrais tu me choisir la personne idéale ?

A ces mots, Tenten, en bas de l'estrade, habillée de pied en cap en homme (costar cravate) s'inclina devant Hinata et descendit parmi la foule. La plupart des garçons de leur âge lui criaient dans les oreilles pour qu'elle les choisisse, mais son choix avait déjà été fait des jours auparavant. Elle se dirigea vers le premier rang où étaient les places de l'équipe de choc et de Naruto. Elle passa devant Kiba :

- Pas assez blond.

Puis devant Rock Lee :

- Ne mange pas assez de ramen.

Ensuite devant Neji :

- Pas assez débile.

Et finalement devant Naruto et elle s'arrêta en face de lui :

- Candidat parfait !

Elle se tourna vers Hinata, lui fit un signe victorieux du pouce, et Hinata dit :

- C'est bon ?

Puis en voyant qu'elle avait choisi Naruto et l'amenait à présent sur scène :

- Excellent. Applaudissez tous très fort notre invité spécial !

Et tout le monde applaudit.

- Allez vous asseoir, je vous en prie, fit Hinata à Naruto. Elle lui montrait du doigt une espèce de trône placée bien en évidence au fond de la scène de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir. Il alla s'installer, puis regarda Hinata commençait sa chanson en lui tournant le dos.

Ooh...sou Ooh…

Onna ni mo hoshii yoru ga aru tte  
Ooh... wakaru desho

Sou tamara nai toki ga aru tte koto wo

Dare demo ii wake ja nai

Dakedo watashi no karada ga

Iu koto wo kika nai no

Mou hai ni natteru

Puis Hinata se tourna brièvement et fit un clin d'œil à Naruto en souriant. Il rougit.

Ima sugu hoshii  
Anata no shita no atsui uneri to hageshii ai ga

Akari wo tsukete hikaru karada wo kanji aitai  
Yo ga akeru made

Hinata se leva, se tourna vers Naruto :

- J'arrive dans une minute !

Elle lui envoya un baiser de la main et commença à danser, avec derrière elle Ino et Sakura qui dansaient elles aussi. Arrivée alors vers le milieu de la chanson, Hinata remonta sur l'estrade par la droite :

Oh baby  
Konya wa ira nai KYANDORU RAITO DINAA to  
Sweet na TOOKU ni wa Bye bye  
Kimi ga hoshii tada sore dake Understand?  
Gokai shinaide! Kore ga my SUTANSU  
So baby Take me shita kara Lick me  
Sugo waza Make me say (Yes! Yes! Yes!)  
Oku made motto oku made  
It's S E X Come on  
Dakara manzoku sasete Round 1  
Round 2 Round 3 and Round 4 Here we go  
It's K O D A K U M I dakara  
Climax motto choudai  
Mou ikkai mou ikkai  
Nando moshi you konya ippai  
Time out nante hitsuyou nai kara  
Konya wa asa made Do do do me all night

Au moment où elle avait traversé l'estrade et passé devant Naruto, elle joua les 'fans' et cria en sautant comme une folle, ce qui amusa beaucoup Naruto qui éclata de rire, se rappelant trop bien les réactions de Sakura et Ino face à 'Sasuke-kun' dans leur jeunesse. Puis, lorsqu'elle eut fini le couplet, elle se releva, accouru vers Naruto tout en disant :

- Et maintenant… félicitations !!

Et elle prit Naruto dans ses bras. Tenten qui se trouvait en face sortit l'appareil photo, ils prirent tous deux la pose avec un grand sourire et furent illuminés par le flash. Hinata se redressa alors, chanta : « Youuuuu… », lui prit la main, la mit contre son cœur et s'allongea sur ses genoux. Naruto était trop abasourdi pour faire le moindre mouvement, mais il appréciait chaque moment à la puissance mille. Sa peau était douce contre la sienne, et son parfum envoûtant… Puis le couplet final prit fin, elle se releva, lui dit un dernier « Merci ! » et se mit à danser devant lui, rien que pour lui.

Soudain, elle fit volte face, souleva sa jupe de derrière, se retourna une nouvelle fois et lui sauta dessus, tout ça sur le rythme de la musique. Finalement, pour les dernières paroles :

Sou kono mama yo ga akeru made...

Elle fit s'allonger Naruto sur le sofa, s'assit sur lui et, avec un dernier regard mystérieux vers les spectateurs, un doigt sur sa bouche, Ils disparurent tous deux comme aspirés par le sol et par l'obscurité qui régna une fois les lumières éteintes.

Pour l'équipe de choc, le spectacle était terminé, il fallait maintenant voir si le charme allait opérer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Un amour dangereux 

Hinata était de retour dans sa loge, en train de se démaquiller. Elle commençait à se sentir fatigué, ce fut une longue journée pour elle. Après sa prestation, quelques candidats l'avaient succédés sans grande conviction. Puis le prix du meilleur talent lui fut enfin attribué, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, les plus bruyants étant évidemment son équipe de choc, à qui elle avait offert le trophée : elle ne l'aurait certainement pas gagner sans eux. Mais la meilleure surprise fut l'attitude de Naruto à son égard. Il ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle et avait carrément laissé tomber Kikyo. Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire des compliments, et Hinata, étant redevenu celle que tout le monde connaissait comme étant introvertie et timide, rougit, bégaya et menaça même de s'évanouir lorsque Naruto la prit dans ses bras après avoir reçu le trophée. Elle sourit devant sa coiffeuse à cette pensée. Au diable Kikyo, Naruto-kun avait l'air beaucoup heureux ce soir qu'il ne l'avait été depuis pas mal de temps.

- Hinata ! appela derrière la porte la voix de Sakura. Tu as bientôt fini ? On va tous faire la fête chez Ino ! Dépêche toi, Naruto a dit qu'il viendrait ! Et la Dictatrice n'est pas invitée !

- Oui j'arrive Sakura, une minute ! cria Hinata à travers la porte.

Elle ne savait si elle allait pouvoir tenir encore toute la nuit. Elle était déjà épuisée, et puis à tout les coups, Naruto-kun voudra encore qu'elle chante et qu'elle danse pour lui montrer… ça ne la gênait pas de faire ça, c'était juste qu'elle était déjà sur le point de s'endormir. Elle entendit des pas précipités arrivés derrière la porte et entendit la poignée cliqueter dans son dos.

- Deux secondes Sakura, j'arrive ! je t'assure que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps…

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit dans son miroir que ce n'était pas Sakura qui venait d'entrer.

- Belle prestation, Hinata-san.

- Kikyo-san, répondit Hinata d'une voix sèche.

- Tu avais raison finalement.

- Pardon ? La jeune kunoichi haussa les sourcils en entendant cela.

- Eh bien oui, je t'avais sous-estimé. Je te prie de m'excuser, ça n'arrivera plus.

Kikyo s'avança alors vers Hinata puis se pencha vers elle. Hinata, suspicieuse mais pensant que finalement Kikyo s'était rendu compte de ses erreurs et comptait se faire racheter, eut un bref mouvement de recul pour s'immobiliser ensuite.

- Fais de beaux rêves, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

En moins d'une seconde, le monde d'Hinata devint noir et elle tomba dans les pommes.

Sakura commençait à s'impatienter. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure qu'Hinata était enfermé dans sa loge à se changer. Ce n'était quand même pas si difficile d'enlever une robe et d'enfiler un T-shirt et un pantalon quand même ! D'autant plus que les autres attendaient dehors et Naruto était vraiment très énervé, et plus il attendait sa danseuse plus il s'énervait. Ce qui gonflait grandement Sakura car toutes les 2 minutes elle devait répondre à ses « Elle a bientôt finie ? ». Au bout de ce qui semblait être la 50ème fois, elle l'envoya d'un puissant coup de poing en rendez-vous avec le mur d'en face, et commença sérieusement à se demander ce qu'Hinata pouvait bien faire pour être aussi longue. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa loge et frappa :

- Hinata ! Tu as bientôt fini ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

- Oh Hinata je te parle ! Tu m'entends ? insista-t-elle en frappant plus bruyamment.

Toujours rien. Elle ouvrit alors la porte et fronça les sourcils en entrant.

- Hinata ? Où es-tu ? Tout le monde…

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit la pièce complètement vide. Seul un papier était accroché bien en évidence sur la coiffeuse. Elle le prit et le lut.

Naruto commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Lui qui détestait attendre, c'était de la torture. Surtout attendre pour Hinata. Pourquoi les filles devaient être si longue à se préparer ? Il décida qu'il fallait mieux ne pas embêter plus Sakura après le coup qu'il avait reçu, mais de toute façon il l'avait vu partir du côté de sa loge, sûrement pour aller l'aider ou la presser. Tout d'un coup, il entendit un cri perçant :

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhh !!

Il venait de la loge d'Hinata. Tout le monde se rua vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri, Naruto en tête. Tous déboulèrent dans la loge, et virent Sakura accroupie par terre, se tenant la tête entre les mains, une feuille reposant à côté d'elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Neji, inquiet pour sa cousine.

Tenten prit alors la feuille et la lut à haute voix :

- 'Nous avons la jeune Hyuga. Elle restera en vie si nous obtenons ce que nous voulons. Il devra se rendre seul à la vallée de la fin dès que possible.' Ce n'est pas signé, il y a juste ce… nuage rouge en bas… dit Tenten, devenant toute pâle lorsqu'elle reconnu ce signe.

Naruto observa le nuage et ses pires craintes furent alors confirmées. Il le reconnut au premier coup d'œil.

- Akatsuki, murmura-t-il, mais tout le monde l'entendit. Un silence de plomb suivit ses paroles.

- Mais de qui parlent-ils en disant 'il devra se rendre seul…' ? demanda Kiba au bout de quelques secondes. Personne ne répondit, mais ils savaient déjà tous la réponse. Ils avaient seulement trop peur de l'exprimer, comme si le dire à voix haute aurait des conséquences catastrophiques.

Naruto baissa la tête, le regard dur et fixe, l'air résigné.

- Je me charge de tout, ne vous inquiétez pas. Hinata reviendra ici saine et sauve.

- Il en est hors de question ! s'écria Sakura.

- Ne sois pas idiote Sakura, il n'y a aucun autre moyen, tu vois…

- Bien sur que si, il y a d'autres moyens, coupa Neji. Tu ne crois pas qu'on va te laisser y aller tout seul ? On va venir avec toi, et on va t'aider à les combattre. Et _tout le monde_ reviendra ici sains et saufs.

- Tu avais espéré qu'on te laisserait avoir toute la gloire auprès d'Hinata ? fit remarquer Kiba avec un sourire narquois.

- Déjà qu'elle te prend pour un héros, là elle va carrément croire que tu es un dieu. Elle va même peut-être créer une nouvelle religion, ajouta Shikamaru avec un sourire.

- Rigole pas trop, elle en serait bien capable, assura Shino.

- Vous déraillez complètement les gars, interrompit Naruto, effaré. Vous n'avez donc écouté Tenten ? Moi seul dois y aller ! Il n'est pas question que vous risquiez vos vies alors que je peux très bien m'en tirer tout seul !

- Ah oui ? Tu crois vraiment que dès que tu vas te pointer là-bas, ils vont dire 'enchanté, Mr Uzumaki, Miss Hyuga vous attend dans le living-room, elle est prête à disposer. Voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de prendre place dans votre cellule pour que nous puissions passer à l'extraction de votre bijuu ?'

- Décidément, t'es plus débile que je ne le croyais Naruto, dit Sakura, agacée, et ce n'est pas peu dire crois moi.

- Ok c'est parti, lança Ino. Shikamaru, tu nous mitonnes un bon petit plan ?

- Oh lala pourquoi ça doit toujours être moi ? C'est chiant… rouspéta Shikamaru.

Il prit sa pose 'réflexion' et tout le monde se tourna vers lui en attendant patiemment que le génie ait fait son effet. Naruto quant à lui, était certes très touché par la solidarité de ses camarades mais n'était toujours pas convaincu : et si ça foirait et qu'il menait tout le monde à la mort ? Il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre… Et Hinata… si elle se retrouvait dans cette situation, c'était de sa faute. 'Faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver !' pria silencieusement Naruto. Tout à coup, le tirant de sa rêverie, Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux. Le plan était en place dans sa tête, restait à le mettre en pratique.

'Euh… ? Où… où suis-je ?'

Hinata se réveilla, la tête lourde et douloureuse. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et sentit qu'elle était attachée contre une paroi glacée. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger à cause de chaînes qui la serraient très fort au niveau du buste, des poignets et des chevilles. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et eut un haut le corps. Reprenant son souffle, elle entreprit d'évaluer ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne vit que de la roche, la moitié de ce qu'elle identifia peu à peu comme étant une caverne était à moitié plongée dans l'obscurité, seul une petite partie était faiblement éclairée par le clair de lune.

Reprenant doucement conscience, elle se rappela de ce qui s'était passé avant de s'être évanouie : Kikyo, un coup violent sur la tête, puis plus rien… elle en conclut donc que Kikyo était à l'origine de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait en ce moment. Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Qu'avait-elle à y gagné ? Aimait-elle autant Naruto que ça ? Alors qu'Hinata commençait à réfléchir à un moyen de se débarrasser de ses liens, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix à présent tant haïe :

- Tiens tu es enfin réveillée, Hina-_chan _? se moqua Kikyo.

- Kikyo no busu, répondit Hinata en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Moi, je serais toi, je me tiendrais à carreau, vu la position dans laquelle tu es, fit remarquer la sal… euh Kikyo (oups lol)

- Ah oui ? et quelle grande menace m'attend si je ne suis pas ton conseil ? Jusqu'à présent je n'ai rien vu de très menaçant, dit Hinata d'un ton moqueur. Celle qui la retenait captive se vexa et lui répondit d'un ton dur :

- C'est ça fais ta maligne. Ça te dit quelque chose, l'Akatsuki ?

A ces mots, Hinata se figea. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qui ils étaient. Elle plus que quiconque les haïssaient pour tout ce qu'ils faisaient endurer à Naruto, mais ne comprenait pas très bien le lien entre cette association de ninja déserteur à la recherche des bijuu comme Kyubi et Kikyo la cruche qui n'était même pas ninja.

- Ah, là tout à coup, on arrête de se la péter, ajouta-t-elle en souriant d'un air mauvais.

- Tu… tu travailles avec ces gens ? Depuis quand ? demanda Hinata, interloquée.

- Depuis le début ma chère, depuis le début. Il n'y a que toi qui accepterais de ton plein gré de sortir avec ce monstre de Kyubi. Tu ne sais donc pas combien de gens il a tué ?

- Naruto-kun n'est pas Kyubi ! C'est un être humain ! cria Hinata.

_- Naruto-kun n'est pas Kyubi_ ! répéta Kikyo, en prenant une voix haut perchée pour se moquer. Tu me soules avec ton _Naruto-kun_, c'est bon je te le laisse, t'excites pas. De toute façon, dans peu de temps, il n'y aura plus de Naruto. Tout ce que je peux te souhaiter c'est que tu connaisses la même fin que lui, comme ça vous vivrez ensemble pour l'éternité… au paradis.

- Qu… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Hinata, blanche comme un linge.

- Le chef veut faire un échange. Toi contre Naruto. J'ai laissé un petit message en partant, pour être sur qu'il ne rate pas la transaction la plus importante de sa vie.

- Non !

- Trop tard. Ils ne devraient plus tarder d'ailleurs. Tous les membres sont là pour l'accueillir, il ne pourra pas s'échapper. Et toi non plus, ajouta la sadique Kikyo, et Hinata frémit à ces mots. Tu ne crois quand même pas que l'on va respecter le contrat ? Après tout, en temps de guerre, qui le fait ?

Elle éclata bruyamment de rire. Elle se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se mit à fredonner rien que pour énerver sa captive, mais le regretta presque immédiatement. Elle sentit derrière un immense désir de meurtre dirigé vers elle. Des frissons lui parcoururent le dos, et n'osa plus bouger. Elle entendit une voix froide alors s'élever :

- Vous allez tous le regretter si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de mon Naruto-kun. »

Un immense fracas répondit à Hinata, et sa rage se déversa alors sur la 'pauvre' Kikyo.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6a : règle n°1 : ne jamais énerver Hinata quand il s'agit de Naruto-kun.

Son aura était dévastatrice, son chakra s'était transformé en flammes bleues qui léchaient le sol autour d'elle. Elle se tenait debout, face à la paroi contre laquelle elle était attachée quelques minutes auparavant. Les liens qui l'avaient maintenu reposaient à présent par terre, complètement calcinés. Kikyo l'observait, apeurée et se tenant sur ses gardes, prête à fuir au moindre faux mouvement de la kunoichi. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas une ninja à proprement parler mais elle avait quelques enseignements récemment, juste avant son entrée dans l'Akatsuki. Cependant, elle doutait de l'efficacité de ses jutsus face à ceux d'une kunoichi aussi expérimentée qu'Hinata. Elle allait avoir besoin de renfort.

Tout à coup, le chakra d'Hinata s'accéléra, puis vint tournoyer autour d'elle comme une enveloppe protectrice. Elle releva lentement la tête, la tourna légèrement du côté de Kikyo et la fixa avec son œil droit, Byakugan activé.

C'est parti, lança-t-elle froidement.

Elle se retourna alors gracieusement et, en un clin d'œil, se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de Kikyo. Cette dernière eut le souffle coupé, et sans ayant le temps de broncher, Hinata lui lança un puissant juuken dans les côtes. Son adversaire fut projeté en l'air à quelques mètres de là. Elle se releva tremblante, se mit sur ses pieds et sortit un kunai. Elle le mit devant elle comme un bouclier, mais en vain.

L'attaque suivante d'Hinata fut toute aussi douloureuse pour elle. La jeune Hyuga ne lui laissa aucun répit, elle fonça en un éclair sur elle, et s'apprêta à lui faire son célèbre enchaînement des 64 coups du Hakke, mais une bombe fumigène fut lancée devant Kikyo, mais ce n'était pas cette dernière qui l'avait lancé. Bien que grâce à son Byakugan, elle puisse voir à travers la fumée, elle s'arrêta pour examiner le nouveau venu.

Ou plutôt la nouvelle venue. Et que ne fut pas sa stupeur en voyant que l'inconnue ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Kikyo, seulement en étant légèrement plus âgée. Autre différence avec l'espionne-traîtresse, elle portait un équipement complet de Chuunin, et sur son front était le bandeau du pays d'Iwa no kuni dans le pays de la Terre barrée. Hinata prit alors une posture défensive, son Byakugan toujours activé au maximum. Si c'était une membre de l'Akatsuki, il y avait de quoi se méfier.

- Alors, c'est toi l'appât ? Enchantée, moi c'est Margot, la sœur de Kikyo, dit elle.

Hinata ne répondit rien ; elle avait le même ton narquois et supérieur que sa sœur.

- Fais attention, Margot-chan ! C'est une Chuunin elle aussi, elle est plutôt forte alors…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kikyo. Je ne vais pas me faire avoir par une vaurien comme elle. Va te reposer, tu as l'air d'avoir pris pas mal de coups. Je me charge de tout.

Alors que Kikyo se retirait à quatre pattes sur le côté, les deux jeunes filles se firent face. Elles se lancèrent des regards tueurs à tour de rôle, se mirent toutes deux en position d'offensive, puis chargèrent en même temps. Elles se percutèrent dans une violente explosion de chakra. Toutes deux furent projetées en arrière mais retombèrent sur leurs pieds à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre. Margot envoya un puissant uppercut dans le sol, ce qui créa un immense fossé sans fond qu'Hinata évita de justesse en sautant et atterrit à l'abri. Ce fut alors au tour d'Hinata d'attaquer : elle fonça sur son adversaire et commença alors sa plus puissante attaque taijutsu :

- Shugohakke, Rokujyuu Hyonshō ! Cria-t-elle et exécuta ses 64 coups divinstout en parant toute tentative d'attaque de la part de Margot.

Malheureusement, elle ne put aller jusqu'à 64, le sol inégal rendant difficile sa progression. Elle décida de se retirer à son 32ème coup pour éviter de tomber dans le fossé. Elle avait cependant beaucoup blessé la sœur de Kikyo, qui saignait à présent de la bouche et était accroupi par terre. Cette dernière avait le souffle court, et du bout de son pouce, essuya le filet rouge qui coulait sur son menton.

- Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, inutile de perdre plus de temps, dit-elle. Kuchiyose no jutsu !

Hinata écarquilla les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'elle aperçut l'invocation de Margot. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire de sa forme, c'était qu'il était gigantesque et informe (AN : un peu comme Gluttony dans Fullmetal alchemist). Il avait les yeux rouges de sang et la bouche ouverte dégoulinant de salive. Il poussa un râle grave.

- Greyback ! Ecrase cette fourmi là-bas ! s'écria Margot.

Hinata alors vit une chose étrange lorsque la créature se retourna vers celle qui l'avait invoqué : cette dernière était relié à lui par une épaisse chaîne en acier au niveau de leur cheville.

- Margot-nee-chan ! Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, tu sais que c'est interdit !

- Tais-toi, Kikyo, tu ne vois donc pas que j'essaie de réparer tes erreurs ? répondit sa soeur, agacée. Vas-y, espèce de gros tas ! Attaque la !

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre la situation, Hinata vit avec horreur Greyback se jeter sur elle avec une rage et une avidité palpable. Elle réagit au dernier moment inconsciemment tellement elle était tétanisé par la peur que lui aspirait la créature. Elle réussit à échapper de peu à la gueule grande ouverte mais se blessa à la hanche à cause des crocs tranchants de la bête. Elle alla se réfugier à l'autre bout de la caverne, et vit au passage Margot, toujours accrochée à Greyback, le visage emplit d'étonnement et de terreur.

Elle était à présent à terre et saignait abondamment de la tête, car, ayant été traîné lors du puissant assaut contre Hinata, elle avait heurté un rocher.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'écarter ? Qu'est-ce qui me retient ?! demanda Margot.

Hinata fut surprise : 'Comment ça ? pensa-t-elle. Elle ne peut pas voir ses liens qui la retiennent à cette chose ?' Mais son étonnement fut de courte durée ; en effet, la créature attaqua à nouveau, et Hinata s'aperçut qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver les coups. Son niveau de chakra baissait à une vitesse affolante, et seule l'adrénaline lui permettait encore de bouger aussi rapidement.

'Quelle idée d'utiliser son chakra pour danser ! Je remercierais Ino pour cette idée dès que je sortirais d'ici… Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, je dois en finir !' C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée brillante qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre le plus vite possible à exécution.

Greyback multipliait les attaques, laissant peu d'ouverture à Hinata et aussi peu de temps pour souffler, non seulement à Hinata mais aussi à sa maîtresse. C'était comme si la rage l'aveuglait, et il n'avait qu'un objectif : tuer Hinata. La jeune kunoichi s'essoufflait de plus en plus, et avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se faire toucher. Elle avait maintenant sur tout le corps plusieurs blessures plus ou moins profondes et qui étaient elles aussi un frein à ses mouvements. Elle sautait de bord en bord de l'immense caverne.

C'est alors, qu'au bout de ce qui semblait la 20ème attaque, elle vit l'ouverture parfaite. Elle laissa un peu plus de temps cette fois au monstre avant de s'échapper, ce qui lui valut une blessure au bras jusqu'à l'os qui lui fit pousser un cri perçant, et s'élança vers le mur d'en face. Seule une petite corniche restait contre le mur, car le monstre avait tellement foncer de partout que la fosse crée par Margot s'était agrandie et atteignait le mur contre lequel se trouver à présent Hinata. La créature, comme l'avait deviné Hinata après avoir analysé ses mouvements, était aveugle et repérait Hinata à son odeur. Elle n'avait donc pas vu le précipice et s'y jeta tête la première. Greyback tomba jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité les engloutisse, lui et Margot. Hinata était recroquevillée contre la paroi, tremblant comme une feuille. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle tuait. _Tuer_. Elle ne voulait pas en croire ses yeux.

- NEE-CHAN !! hurla Kikyo. Elle s'approcha alors en titubant du fossé, prête à plonger elle aussi dans l'abysse qui s'ouvrait à ses pieds.

- NON !! hurla à son tour Hinata. Elle rassembla les dernières forces qu'elle avait, puis se jeta sur sa rivale pour l'empêcher de sauter. Kikyo trébucha et tomba dans le fossé, mais Hinata la rattrapa de justesse par le bras.

- Je ne te laisserais pas tomber ! assura Hinata, les larmes aux yeux.

- Laisse-moi ! Je préfère aller rejoindre ma sœur ! LAISSE MOI JE TE DIS !!

Elle se débattit, et, la jeune Hyuga n'ayant pus aucune force et son bras ayant déjà souffert d'une profonde entaille, laissa glisser de son emprise Kikyo qui tomba alors dans les entrailles de la terre.

- Non… non…. Murmura Hinata, terrorisé et en colère contre son impuissance.

A genoux, elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et pleura, pleura pour Kikyo, pour sa sœur, pour son incompétence, pour tout le monde.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6b : règle n°2 : Ne jamais énerver Naruto quand il s'agit soit de ramen, soit d'Hinata.

"Equipe de la 'green wild beast', en position. A vous.

- Equipe des 'ramen au pouvoir', en position, à vous.

- Equipe de la 'magnifique jeune fille blonde & co' en position. A vous.

- Equipe 'nous au moins on a pas un nom d'équipe pourri' en position. A vous.

- Très bien, à mon signal, fit Shikamaru dans l'émetteur radio, GO !'

Ils sortirent tous en même temps de leur cachette et s'alignèrent au bord de la rivière qui coulait au centre des deux statues de Shodaime et Nidaime Hokage. Apparemment, leur venue était très attendue car une dizaine de membres de l'Akatsuki les encerclaient, postés à divers endroits tout autour des statues, prêts à l'attaque.

- Oh, des mioches, fit Zetsu, l'homme entouré d'un cocon vert qui avait un côté de son visage blanc et l'autre noir.

- Allons, allons Naruto-kun, nous pensions que tu avais plus de considérations pour la vie de tes amis, déclara d'un ton amusé le chef de l'Akatsuki. Les mener comme cela à l'abattoir, ce n'est pas très amical, je me trompe ?

Naruto ne répondit rien. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui : ils étaient déjà devenus rouges sang, et une fente noir avait remplacé sa pupille.

- A moins que cette fille que nous avons capturé vaille la vie de onze personnes.

- La ferme ! cria Kiba. Personne ne compte mourir ici !! On va ramener Hinata saine et sauve vivants !

Tous les membres au manteau noir orné de lunes rouges éclatèrent de rire en entendant les propos du jeune Chuunin.

- Sache que je peux déjà démentir un de tes buts. A l'heure qu'il est, votre amie doit déjà n'être plus de ce monde, vu que j'ai envoyé un de mes ninjas pour lui régler son compte il y a quelques instants.

L'équipe de choc en eut le souffle coupé. Leur sang se figea dans leurs veines et un sentiment de panique souffla. Naruto, lui, prenait une silhouette de plus en plus animale et sa colère atteint son comble lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles. Une violente rafale de chakra démoniaque tourbillonna autour de lui alors qu'il poussait un cri bestial qui fit frissonner amis comme ennemis.

_**- Je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais…**_ grogna Naruto, 3 queues de chakra battant l'air derrière lui.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Naruto qui se transformait de plus en plus en Kyubi fonça sur le chef, ce qui fit alors réagir Neji :

- Battez vous tous pour vos vies !!

Tout le monde se réveilla alors et foncèrent se battre sur un ennemi, notamment Rock Lee qui criait : 'Banzai !'

Ce fut une bataille comme il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Le sang giclait de partout, le sol tremblait sous l'immense chakra déployait par Naruto qui avait alors atteint 4 queues. Des explosions se faisaient entendre un peu de partout dans la vallée de la Fin. Ce fracas ne resta bien sûr pas inaperçu pour Konoha.

Tsunade était encore dans son bureau, à siroter un verre de saké avant de partir allait se coucher. Elle avait encore aujourd'hui eu plein de paperasses à remplir sous l'oeil attentif de Shizune, mais avait quand même réussi à s'échapper quelques instants pour voir le concours de talent. Elle avait été particulièrement impressionnée par la prestation d'Hinata, d'habitude si réservée, qui s'était là complètement 'lâchée'. Alors qu'elle se mit à fredonner la chanson que la jeune Hyuga avait interprétée plus tôt dans la soirée, elle fut brusquement interrompue par un grand fracas qui semblait provenir de par-delà la forêt. Comme en écho, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit elle aussi violemment, laissant apercevoir Shizune :

- Tsunade-sama !! La garde a annoncé un état d'urgence !! L'Akatsuki a été vue au niveau de la vallée de la Fin !

- NANI ??

Elle entendit ensuite un autre énorme fracas, puis quelqu'un toquer dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit Jiraiya accroupi derrière la fenêtre. Elle lui ouvrit.

- Tsunade, c'est très grave, dit-il le visage grave. L'Akatsuki…

- Oui, je sais, ils sont à la vallée de la Fin.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Devine qui les combat.

Elle regarda alors par sa fenêtre et vit au loin comme une sorte d'immense queue de chakra qui fouettait l'air et provoquait une mini-tornade à chaque battement.

- Oh mon dieu… Shizune, préviens toutes les équipes d'anbu disponibles et met les sur le coup !! Le plus vite possible !

Shizune partit comme une bombe, laissant Jiraiya et Tsunade seuls.

- Jiraiya…

- Je sais. Je vais chercher Yamato. »

Sur ce, il laissa le Hokage seule, un orage se profilant à l'horizon.

Les jeunes ninjas de Konoha commençaient à faiblir. Ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à contrer les attaques, et nombre d'entre eux étaient grièvement blessés. Heureusement, les membres de l'Akatsuki commençaient eux aussi à montrer quelques faiblesses au fur et à mesure que le combat se prolongeait. L'optimisme les avait quitté depuis longtemps, et leurs soucis grandissaient avec Naruto qui devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable.

La situation allait devenir désespéré lorsque des anbus de Konoha arrivèrent en renfort, suivit de leur sensei. Face à cette résistance qui ne cessait de s'accroître, les membres de l'Akatsuki, sur un ordre bref et discret de leur chef, décidèrent de se replier. Le chef était lui aussi blessé profondément par le chakra de Kyubi, ce qui rendait très difficile la guérison.

- A très bientôt, sois en sûr, Uzumaki ! Lança le chef avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Les anbus essayèrent d'empêcher leur fuite, mais en vain. Ils décidèrent alors de s'occuper des nombreux blessés, dont Lee et Chouji qui étaient en danger de mort. Ils leur fallaient des soins d'urgence.

- Yamato-sensei !! Naruto…

- Oui je sais Sakura, c'est pour ça que je suis là, cria Yamato en se lançant à la poursuite de Naruto, qui, dépité d'avoir perdu son adversaire, avait entreprit de tout détruire sur son chemin.

Yamato s'approcha alors suffisamment près de l'homme-démon renard et lui appliqua son jutsu destiné à le contrôler. Naruto reprit petit à petit sa forme normale et était étendu sur le sol. Puis il ouvrit peu à peu les yeux et se releva brusquement faisant peur à Yamato.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que… ?

- Hinata ! Cria-t-il en guise de réponse.

Il courut alors vers les deux statues et chercha désespérément des yeux quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à ses questions. Tout le monde sauf l'équipe de choc, le regarda d'un air mauvais alors qu'il passait près d'eux. Naruto se dit qu'ils devaient le détester encore plus maintenant qu'ils l'avaient sous la forme des 4 queues. Il trouva alors la personne qu'il cherchait.

- Sakura !!

- Naruto ? demanda-t-elle, occupée à panser ses plaies. Est-ce que ça…

- Hinata ?! demanda-t-il d'un ton implorant.

Le regard qu'elle lui tendit fit battre plus vite le cœur de Naruto. Sa peur ne fit que s'intensifier.

- Naruto, je suis vraiment désolée, on n'a pas eu de ….

- HINATA !! s'écria alors à quelques mètres Kiba.

Naruto fit volte-face et courut le plus vite possible vers l'endroit où se tenait Kiba. Il était allongé sur un brancard avec plusieurs bandages lui recouvrant le corps, mais ce que Naruto vit à sa droite le rendit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un moment : Hinata, blessée mais en vie.

- HINATA !! hurla Naruto en écho à Kiba.

Il courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, tout en essayant au maximum de faire à attention à ses blessures (c'est Naruto après tout, un vrai bourin).

- Tu es vivante ! dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Naruto… kun…. Lui répondit-elle faiblement, puis elle s'évanouit (de timidité ? de fatigue ? allez savoir…) avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'hôpital de Konoha fut chamboulé très tôt le matin. Premièrement, après l'attaque de l'Akatsuki quelques jours auparavant, il était difficile de trouver une place pour les nouveaux arrivants car des Chuunin d'environ 18 ans occupaient déjà la moitié de l'établissement. Mais en plus, les infirmières de l'accueil avaient droit, comme chaque matin, à l'arrivée pas très discrète du ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha.

- Uzumaki-san, s'il vous plait ne courrez pas dans les couloirs ! lança une infirmière.

Mais cela n'arrêta pas la course effrénée de Naruto à travers les escaliers et les corridors qui n'en finissaient pas pour arriver à la chambre 204.

- Aaaah !! Uzumaki-san ! cria l'infirmière chargée de distribuer les petits-déjeuners aux patients alors que Naruto, dans son élan, lui fit tomber son plateau des mains.

- Désolé ! cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule sans prendre la peine de se retourner. 198…200…202…

Hinata était tranquillement installée dans son lit d'hôpital, en train de manger le peu de nourriture comestible servi par l'établissement. Elle s'apprêtait à laisser tomber toutes tentatives lorsqu'elle entendit un grand bruit derrière sa porte, comme si quelqu'un avait foncé dans le mur. Ses hypothèses furent prouvées lorsqu'elle entendit cette même personne pousser un juron sonore. 'Nauto-kun…' pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'attendit alors à ce qu'il débarque bruyamment dans sa chambre, lorsque, contre toute attente, elle entendit un toc-toc bizarrement _poli_ à sa porte.

- Entrez, fit-elle.

- Ohayo, Hinata-chan !! lança-t-il joyeusement.

Hinata répondit immédiatement avec un grand sourire.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il en tendant un bouquet de lilas et une boîte remplie de rouleaux à la cannelle.

- Oh, Naruto-kun !! A…arigato, tu n'aurais pas du… ce sont mes préférés…

- Ah je suis content que ça te plaise, Hinata-chan !

- Elles sont magnifiques, Naruto-kun, mais comment tu as su… ?

- Bah, un peu d'intuition et quelques unes de mes sources qui m'ont donné l'info. Je me suis dit que la nourriture de l'hôpital devait être assez infecte, j'en sais quelque chose, on peut dire que j'ai un abonnement à l'année avec le nombre de fois où j'y suis allé.

Hinata ria gaiement, les joues légèrement roses.

- Et puis… je voulais m'excuser pour… tu sais… _elle_.

- Oh, Naruto-kun, il ne faut pas ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, pas du tout ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir !

Naruto s'apprêta à répliquer que c'était entièrement sa faute si tout le monde avait risqué sa vie et qu'elle avait failli mourir, mais lorsqu'il vit son regard intense, empreint de joie, d'amour et de reconnaissance, il n'eut pas le cœur de la contredire et sourit faiblement.

- Quand est-ce que tu sors de l'hôpital ?

- Euh… cette après-midi.

- Génial ! ça te dirais ce soir de venir au restaurant Ichiraku avec moi ? C'est moi qui offre ! »

A ces paroles, Hinata rougit formidablement en pensant au bons moments qu'ils allaient passer ce soir, rien que tous les deux…

OWARI – FIN – THE END OF BOOK I

Special thanks to Nina and Karinette who read this fanfic firsts!


End file.
